UN GOLPE DE SUERTE
by KenshinyKaoru
Summary: UNA HISTORIA QUE LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO EN MI CABECITA...CUANDO UN GOLPE PUEDE SER EL INICIO DE ALGO...BUENO Y MALO..ENTREN Y AVERIGUEN POR QUE ...GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE COMPARTIR MI LOKA HISTORIA CON USTEDES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE??

Una mañana como cualquier otra,una chica de negros cabellos y mirada azul mar,se encontraba sumamente apurada,tenia una cita importante con sus amigos y su novio ya se encontraba listo,pero ella ……..¡¡¡¡no ella no¡¡,se preguntaba como era posible que su novio no la hubiera despertado a tiempo,por dios vivian juntos hacia ya un buen tiempo y el aun le jugaba bromas de ese tipo,demonios estaba bien que ella tuviera el sueño mas pesado que un bloque de concreto pero por dios,si no lo amara tanto…hargggg¡¡¡ se escucho dentro del baño

-Maldita sea,el agua esta helada¡¡¡¡

Pues bien ,no habia remedio,su novio habia salido por el periodico y ella estaba sola.ni hablar,saldria haber que pasaba con el calentador y si su amado tormento llegaba en esos momentos lo golpearia por no haberlo preparado como siempre…sumida en esos pensamientos la pobre chica no vio la barra de jabon que se encontraba en el piso y…..

-¡¡¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay¡¡¡

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo,solo que algunas decadas muy en el pasado,una chica de negros cabellos y mirada azul mar,se encontraba muy apurada tenia una cita muy importante con sus amigos y su……huésped?¿huésped?...bueno el chico en cuestion ya se encontraba listo,pero ella…..¡¡¡no ella no¡¡¡,se preguntaba como era posible que no la hubiera despertado a tiempo,por dios vivian juntos hacia un buen tiempo y el aun hacia eso,demonios estaba bien que ella tuviera el sueño mas pesado que un bloque de …mmmmm…arroz?por dios si no lo amara tanto…hargggg¡¡¡se escucho dentro del baño.

-Maldita sea el agua esta helada¡¡¡¡

Pues bien,no habia remedio,el habia salido por eltofu y ella estaba sola,saldria haber que pasaba con el bañoy si su amado tormento llegaba en esos momentoslo golpearia por no haberlo preparado como siempre….sumida en esos pensamientos la pobre chica no vio la barra de jabon que se encontraba en el piso y……

-¡¡¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay¡¡¡

Cuando la chica abrio sus hermosos ojitos escucho una voz preocupada:

-kaoru?...kaoru -dono???

-ken…..kenshin?

-kaoru esta bien?

-Baboso como voy a estar bien¡¡¡¡¡,casi me rompo la espalda,la cabeza y todavía me preguntas algo como:''estas bien''?,eres un animal¡¡¡

-lo….lo siento kaoru-dono…

-Kaoru.dono?

Al volver la vista casi le da un telele(un infartillo),donde estaba su maravilloso baño?¿y sus finisimas toallas?..¿por que estaba tirada en el piso de un asqueroso cuarto de madera?...y quien le hablaba tan respetuoso?...volvio la viata hacia un preocupado pelirrojo que la miraba asustado y desconcertado.

-ken..shin?

.si ,kaoru-dono?

La chica hecho los ojos hacia atrás y callo desmayada,bueno es un decir por que nuestro pelirrojo amigo la sostubo antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo….pero en otro lugar muy.muy lejano….

Cuando la chica abrio sus preciosos ojitos escucho una voz preocupada:

-kaoru?...kaoru???

-ken…kenshin??

-kaoru estas bien?

-bueno,casi me rompo la espalda,la cabeza y todavía me preguntas algo como:''estas bien''??eres un desonciderado¡¡¡

-lo…lo siento kaoru¡

-kaoru??

Al volver la vista casi le da un telele(un infartillo,insisto)donde estaba su baño?y sus toallas?¿por que estaba tirada en el piso de algo que no sabia que era?¿y quien le hablaba tan normal?...volvio su vista hacia un preocupado pelirrojoque la miraba asustado y desconcertado.

-ken…shin?

-si,kaoru mi amor?

La chica hecho los ojos hacia atrás y callo desmayada,bueno es un decir por que nuestro pelirrojo amigo la sostubo antes de que tocara el suelo…..

Que sucedió?,bueno eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado,si es asi dejen rewius,por favor,si recibo mas de 5 lo continuo,jajjajaja

Adiositooooooooo¡¡


	2. Chapter 2

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE

Gracias por los reviws,abajo las disculpas y los agradecimientos asi que aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo,nos vemos abajoooooooo…

Aquí comenzamos con la kaoru del silo 21 en la era meiji:

Abrio sus ojos poco a poco,para acostumbrarce a la luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana de madera….¡¡¡¿¿¿de madera????¡¡¡

Kaoru:hay wuey que paso?¿on toy?...esta no es mi muy confortable casa,mi cama y mi….un momento donde esta MI kenshin?

Como si por arte de magia el susodicho hizo su aparicion…aunque no era el susodicho que kaoru esperaba.

Kenshin:kaoru-dono,coo se encuentra?

Kaoru volteo lentamente su cabeza(como en las películas de horror donde sabe uno que va a estar el asesino en cuestion)

Kaoru:kens…shin?

Kenshin:si..kaoru-dono

Kaoru se puso de pie y se repego a la pared mas cercana.

Kaoru:no puede ser que paso?...que lugar es este y …y…quien es este sujeto…se parece a mi kenshin,se ve como mi kenshin ….y habla como mi kenshin…bueno no exactamente como mi kenshin…..pero…)

Recobrando un poco su voz……este…kenshin…

Kenshin:por tercera o cuarta vez…pero sin perder su maravillosa sonrisa)em..si kaoru-dono.

Kaoru:haber ..dime paso a paso que me ocurrio si?

Kenshin:bueno kaoru-dono,usted se metio a bañar ,escuche un golpe y cuando llegue usted se encontraba desmayada y la traje a su habitación

Kaoru:mmmm ya veo..y dime kenshin en que año estamos?

Kenshin:año?..bue..bueno estamos en la era meiji

Kaoru sintio que las piernas se le hacian prácticamente de hilo y sintio que se iva a desmayar de nuevo pero ahí estaba el para detenerla de nuevo.

Kenshin:kaoru-dono de verdad se encuentra bien?¿no seria mejor llamar al doctor genzai?

Kaoru: (valgame aquí tambien hay un genzai?)(quien mas existe en este mundo raro y antiguo?)..ee…kenshin no te preocupes..yo..estoy bien ,de veras solo un poco apendejada pero no hay problema,en seguida me recuperare…

Kenshin la miraba con ojitos y cara en general de ¡¡oro??

Kaoru:que?¿que pasa?

Kenshin:kaoru-dono…que quiere decir eso de apen..apen-que?

Kaoru puso cara de circunstancias al ver que ahí obviamente no se decia aquella palabreja.

Kaoru:hay..este kenshin no me hagas caso,no se ni lo que digo jejejeje.mira no seas mala onda y traeme un vaso de agua si?

Kenshin la vi con serias dudas de que se encontaba bien,pero mas valia no hacerla enojar por que si no,ella no seria la unaca golpeada ese dia.,asi que sin mas salio en busca del agua..,mientras kaoru se sentaba en una posición naaaaaaada femenina,y mas trayendo como ropa una yukata de esa epoca,cosa que tambien habia pasada desapercibida por la pobre.

Kaoru: (mmmm entonces con el guamazo que me acomode en el baño cambie de tiempos con la kaoru de esta epoca que recibio uno igual….wuorales esto esta para ripley s me cae,y ahora que carajos hago?¿tengo que irme con cuidado y ver quienes estan aquí..bueno sus antepasados…jjejejjee y pensar que estoy en lugar de mi ''abuelita'',jajajjjaaja)….jajajjajjajjajajjajajajjaj.jajajajjajajjajjajjajajjajajjajjaajayporquedemoniosmeestoyriendosinosequevaapasarconmigobuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin la escucho fuera de la habitación y se dijo que no importaba que sucedia el cuidaria de su kaoru,y con este pensamiento entro con una sonrisa que se le fue al piso cuando al entrar vio a una kaoru con los ojos rojos,por las lagrimas y la yukata puesta solo en …como decirlo….bueno cubria al menos la parte superior de su dueña.pero la parte de abajo estaba a un punto de dejar ver si era pelinegra de verdad¡¡¡

Kenshin:ka….kaoru-dono

Consiguió decir sin poder apartar los ojos de esas bellas piernas torneadas por el pilates que kaoru practicaba..aunque el penso que era por el ejercicio de kendo…pobre..

Kaoru:hay kenshinnnnnnnnn……

Y se le colgo del cuello al pobre samurai dejandolo prácticamente de piedra

Kaoru:kenshin…lo siento..dije que estaba bien pero……pero la verdad es que yo….

Kaoru no pudo continuar por que se percato que al pobre chico le salia una verdadera hemorragia de la nariz.

Kaoru:¡¡¡kenshin¡¡¡¡

Al soltarlo el pobre se cayo como muñeco desinflado y kaoru no pudo mas que sonreir ampliamente

Kaoru: (jejjejeje vaya vaya,asi que la ''abuelita'' lo pone nervioso….osea que ellos dos no han tenido nada de nada?,pobrecito que mala es la ''abuela'' o sera por culpa de el?,jjjajja de cualquier manera es cruel,MI kenshin no es asi.el toma lo que quiere y asi me conquisto,bueno tambien es muy dulce y tirno y cariñoso y un amante estupendo y….y el..sigue alla…. ,,,,con la ''abuela''…y si ..si quiere sexo y la ''abuelita aun es…virgen…el el el…..)

¡¡¡¡HARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG¡¡¡¡¡

¡¡¡¡KENSHINNNNNNNNNN NO VAYAS A DESGRACIAR A MI ''ABUELA''¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno hasta aquí esta segunda entrega de ''un golpe de suerte'',les agradesco de corazon todos y cada uno de los reviws que recibi,he tomado en cuenta todos y cada uno de ellos que conste,pero(ahora vienen las disculpas buuuu)hubo un corto aquí cerca de mi cas y causo que mi computadora literalmente se tronara,asi que la mande al tecnico y me dijo muy confiado:''no se preocupe,es cuestion de 2 dias'',y el hecho es que me la entregaron hace solo unas horas,por eso el retrazo,pero espero que de hoy en adelante las actualizaciones sean mas rapidas y pueda subirlas el mismo dia de su creación,asi que sin mas las espero en el capitulo tres de este fic,gracias de nuevo y nos vemos pronto¡¡¡¡


	3. Chapter 3

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE .-3

He tomado en cuenta todos sus comenterios y creanme todo va tomando su lugar asi que les dire que me acompañen a una hermosa casa,aquí justo en el siglo 21…..

Kaoru abrio lentamente sus ojitos y cuando pudo enfocar el lugar donde se encontraba se quedo literalmente de piedra,esa no era su casa,bueno su dojo..habia extrañas ventanas,tan grandes como puertas,cubiertas por tela y ella se encontraba en un enorme futon que no tocaba el suelo…tambien habia una cantidad de muebles extraños para ella,espejos donde una persona podia verse en su totalidad,y una cosa empotrada en la pared,rectangular y negra…donde estaba?,un momento ella habia estado en un lugar muy parecido a ese,bueno algo parecido..con..con Enishi¡¡¡,pero no era posible lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el baño y estaba con..con kenshin que..que le dijo,…

-----Kaoru,mi amor----¡¡¡

Kaoru tapo su boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como un atardecer,su kenshin habia dicho la palabra magica..mi amor….no no era posible.,pero

Estaba segura de que no habia sido el cocote que se habia dado en le baño,ella habia oido muy bien antes de perderce en el mundo de los sueños y ahora….

Ahora donde jijos estaba?¿y kenshin?..

Como arte de magia el hermoso pelirrojo (la escritora llena de baba el teclado),entro en la habitación:

Kenshin: kaoru,ya estas mejor?

Kaoru: ken..shin

Kenshin:en verdad me diste un susto de muerte corazon,crei que te habia pasado algo grave cuando no despertabas

Kenshin se sento a su lado en la cama y puso tiernamente su mano en la cara de kaoru,mientras la miraba con una preocupación en sus violáceos ojos.

Kaoru no podia creer que eso estuviera pasando,su kenshin le hablaba con palabras tiernas y cariñosas y mas aun la tocaba sin pena,y se veia tan guapo al tenerlo tan cerquita,esa ropa negra le quedaba de maravilla y….ropa negra?¿y que tipo de ropa era esa?

Kaoru lo miro detenidamente y vio que no traia ni su gi magenta ni su pantalón blanco(sorry,olvide como se llama la parte de debajo de la vestimenta de ken),en cambio traia una cosa negra mas pegada que el gi,abierta hasta en medio de sus pectorales,y donde debia estar el blanco pantalón(sorry de nuevo)se encontraba uno

De igual color que la parte de arriba,eso si su cabello rojo pasion(-suspiro-) se encontraba suelto y corria hacia la parte de adelante cuando el se acerco a ella,se veia tan..tan…guapo…

Kaoru: kenshin….donde estamos?¿por que vistes de esa forma? Y…

Por primera vez kaoru observo su propia indumentaria consistente en un muy bello,pero corto baby doll,claro que para ella era una ropa super indecente que no ocultaba sus encantos,al contrario sus senos parecian que ivan a salir volando en cualquier respiro profundo que diera y sus piernas ..pues…eran cubiertas solo por ellas mismas y eso por que las tenia flexionadas una contra otra.

Kaoru: kenshin,no me veaaaaaaaaas¡¡¡¡

Diciendo esto le dio un soberano empujon al pobre pelirrojo que lo hizo caer sobre sus lindas posaderas (yo le sobo,yo le sobo)

Kenshin:kaoru,que te pasa? ¿estas loca?

Kaoru:como que loca?,eres un pervertido al dejar que me vistieran con estos remilgos de ropa,¿dime quien me vistio asi??¡¡¡

Kenshin:como que quien?,pues e sido yo por supuesto¡¡¡¿Quién creias que habia sido?

¿ese idiota que solo babaea cuando te ve pasar?,es un imbecil que aun no se resigna a haberte perdido,jajjajaja

Ahora si que kaoru no entendia ni papa,de que hablaba kenshin,¿Cuál idiota?quien era el pobre imbecil del que hablaba?¿perderla?y por que reia como loco¡?

Kaoru:kenshin,de quien hablas?

Kenshin:de aoshi,por supuesto¡¡

Kaoru se quedo sin habla…aoshi?¿el casi catatonico aoshi?...por que siendo sinceros las veces que kaoru lo vio hasta penso que alguien hablaba por aoshi,que alguien respiraba por aoshi….bueno en pocas palabra que aoshi para kaoru era un simple muñeco.,(claro aparte de guapo, mudo y sin rastros de ser humano)

Kaoru:a..oshi?

Kenshin:la verdad no entiendo su necedad de permanecer cerca de nosotros….dice que esta de acuerdo en tu decisión de casarte conmigo y sin embargo se muda al mismo vecindario en el que vivimos nosotros,para mi que esta esperando algun problema que tengamos para tratar de venir a consolarte,pero que ni crea que voy a dejarlo estar cerca de ti,primero lo mato al desgraciado,muajajajaa

Dicho esto kenshin salta a la cama para quedar encima de kaoru….

Kenshin:claro que devio ser muy duro para el el perder a tan hermosa mujer,pero que se puede hacer cuando el corazon manda?...por que yo te amo como jamas amare a ninguna mujer me dulce kaoru…..

Kenshin comienza a acercar su rostro hacia el de kaoru,mientras sus manos empiezan a subir por sus piernas….acariciandola….sintiendola….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZAAAAAAAAAAZ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un kenshin totalmente anonadado y con la mejilla roja como su cabello,ve con estupor a kaoru, que lo mira con ojos llenos de lagrimas….

Kaoru:no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo kenshin…que tiene que ver aoshi en todo esto? Y dices cosas como ''mi amor,''''corazon'' y ahora incluso que me amas mas que a ninguna mujer''….y que me dices de tomoe?¿me amas incluso mas que a ella?

Kenshin la observo con una ceja levantada y dijo…

Kenshin:que tiene que ver mi amor por tomoe con mi amor por ti??

Kaoru:como que que???? Es imposible que ames a dos mujeres por igual…..y ella ….

Ella……

Kaoru comenzo a llorar con una tristeza enorme,como podia kenshin decirle que la amaba,cuando sabia que aun sentia algo muy fuerte por su difunta(difunta,difunta pero como friega..es un poltergaist,osea un espiritu fregon)

Kenshin se levanto y fue una vez mas junto a ella.

Kenshin:haber kaoru….de verdad no entiendo que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto¡

Kaoru se quedo con la boca como si estuviera en el dentista…

Kaoru:tu…madre????

Kenshin:pues …si…..lo que yo siento por mi ''vieja'' es muy natural entre madre e hijo no?y creo que es muy diferente que yo ame a mi mama y el amor que siento por mi mujer

Kaoru:pero..tomoe…no era….tu me dijiste que….

Kenshin:creo mi vida que lo mejor sera llevarte al consultorio de tu hermana y que te revise

Kaoru:mi hermana?

Kenshin:si..misao¡¡

Kaoru:no entiendo naaada¡¡¡kenshin que esta pasando,no entiendo por que dices que misao es mi hermana¡!y eso de aoshi…y lo de tomoe¡¡¡¡no entiendo de que me hablas…y tu ropa..y la mia¡¡¡¡y este lugar¡¡¡¿dime que esta pasando¡¡¡¡???

Kenshin se acerco a abrazarla mirandola con infinita ternura

Kenshin:tranquila mi amor,todo esta bien,el golpe que te diste debio ser mas fuerte de lo que imaginamos y por eso estas confundida

Kaoru:yo…de verdad.no entiendo que hago aquí?¿en que lugar me encuentro?...incluso….no te reconosco kenshin…..

Kenshin la apreto aun mas fuerte contra su pecho y movia su cabeza contra la de ella

Kenshin:tranquila kaoru…..todo esto pasara,yo estoy aquí para protejerte y es lo que hare..te lo prometi el dia de nuestra boda

Esto ultimo ya no lo oyo kaoru que por las impresiones de lo vivido habia caido en un sueño profundo…kenshin la acomodo de nuevo en la cama y la observo durante un momento.

Kenshin:( que te ocurre kaoru?...pareces una persona totalmente diferente a mi kaoru….es como si no fueras tu misma….)

En eso por las ventanas entro un viento tan suave pero como una suplica.:

¡¡¡¡¡KENSHINNNNNNNNN NO VAYAS A DESGRACIAR A MI''ABUELA''¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin:¿¿¿¡¡¡Kaoru???¡¡¡…esa es la ''dulce'' voz de mi kaoru…pero entonces quien es la chica que esta acostada en mi cama??

Kenshin se aceca a una dormida kaoru y después de verla fijamente.

Kenshin:es increíble…esta mujer NO es mi kaoru¡¡¡¡¡

Creo que tendre que llamar a aoshi¡

Notas de la autora:

Wueno e aquí la entrega tres de ''UN GOLPE DE SUERTE'',aun quedan algunas sorpresas,como por que llamara kenshin a aoshi,les aseguro que se sorprenderan con el ''trabajo'' que tiene aoshi muajajajaja,y que tal con tomoe como madre de kenshin,la verdad nunca he visto esto entre ken y tomoe,siempre o es su mujer o su novia ,esposa o hermana,asi que me dije:''que sea su madre pus que'',y en los proximos capitulos que espero no sean muchos la verdad,se vera en que la ''giran'' los demas personajes…..pues bien vamos a los rewius que amablemente me han dejado:

Kaory1;gracias por ser la primera en dejar un revió(jeje)qye bueno que te gusto y la verdad no he leido el fic que dices te recordo el mio,pero espero que no resulten iguales,si no que horror jajajaja,ojala sigas la historia y veas a estas 2 kaorus y a los 2 kenshins y todos los demas ¿ok? Y aqui el nuevo capi,espero que te guste¡¡

Gabyhyatt;si las 2 kaorus tendran relacion??,sigue leyendo y veras cual es en si la relacion que las une.ya casi digo la relacion,tal vez en el capi que sigue¡

Sakura dark angel;gracias mil por tu apoyo y creo que lo llevare hasta el final ok?,asi que espero lop sigas leyendo,saludos y besos para ti.

Aynatcristal:no supliques por fas..jjjeje da un gusto enorme que te haya gustado tanto y pliiiiiiissssss no te comas las uñas,tratare de actualizar mas seguido,gracias mil por los besos y las buenas vibras¡¡¡ y las miles y miles de entregas pos hare lo que pueda jajajja

Saludos¡¡

BattousaiKamiya;que bueno que te gusto,eso me da animos pa seguirle,espero que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando¡¡

Okashira janet;de una vez te contesto los 2 revius que amablemente me has dejado:el primero dejame y te digo que eres muy buena observadora por que eso es lo que tienen en comun las kaorus y los kenshins(jejeje)y lo de los acentos creeme que no es mi culpa(ojos llorosos),como dije mi comp. Chapeo el dia de la descarga y ahora miro con horror que tambien mi teclado sufrio consecuencias,alias algunas teclas no agarran y el del acento fue una de ellas,te agradesco mil que me dejaras el comentario y tratare de comprarme un teclado nuevo y asi poder escribir con presicion,por fis disculpen las faltotas de horrorgrafia y tenganme paciencia si?

Kisa-chan-soma;ya hice lo que me dijiste de los revius,te agradesco que me dijeras donde debia pucharle pa dejar a los anonimos opinar,que bueno que te gusto la historia y si recuerdas la peli,me dices pa verla ¿ok?

Anahis;gracias por los saludos y aquí seguimos las continuaciones¡

Pues bueno eso es todo por el momento,espero con el corazon que les entretenga este fis y si les deja un buen sabor de boca eso es mas que suficiente para mi¡¡(claro que si dejan revius es aun mejor si?)jajajaja,en fin nos vemos en el proximo capi¡¡¡

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaminaaaa¡¡¡¡


	4. Chapter 4

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE 4

COMO SIEMPRE UN AGRADECIMIENTO ENOOOOOOOOORME PARA TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN MI HUMILDE HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERÓ QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES GUSTE ASI QUE NOS VEMOS ABAJO OK?

Era mejí:

Kaoru se paseaba como león enjaulado dentro de la habitación, pensando como saldría del ''pequeño'' problemon en el que se encontraba.´

Kaoru: (demonios que voy a hacer ahora?,mmmm,vamos kaoru,tienes que recordar algo importante….algo que te haga regresar con kenshin y los demás…)

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que'' kenshin''.la miraba desde la orilla de la puerta.

Kenshin: (kaoru, que te ocurre?,tu no eres así….incluso creo que no eres la misma kaoru de la que me enamore)

Decidido kenshin entró, llamando la atención de la chica.

Kenshin: (cajum)kaoru-dono?

Kaoru:he?...ha,que onda kenshin?¿pasa algo?

Kenshin: (¿onda?), e...Esté, me preguntaba si hoy entrenaría con yahiko?

Kaoru: queeee? ¿yahiko también existe aquí?¡¡¡guau¡¡

Kenshin:como que existe?,claro que yahiko ''vive'' aquí….kaoru-dono que le pasa?

Kaoru:oye kenshin…..

Kenshin: si…..dígame kaoru-do….

Kaoru se acerco a kenshin hasta casi tocar su cara con la de ella, haciendo que al pobre pelirrojo se le subiera (o bajara)el tono de su cabello a su rostro.

Kaoru:si me vuelves a llamar con ese ridículo ''dono'',te juro por mi madre que te jalo de las mechas hasta dejarte pelón, entendiste¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin:pero kaoru-do……

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver una gélida mirada en los ojos de kaoru.

Kenshin: de...de acuerdo….Kaoru….

Kaoru: asi me gusta, (jejejeje aun en esta época es tan fácil que haga lo que YO quiera,)

Y así poco después salieron rumbo al comedor, para desayunar y al llegar…

Kenshin: kaoru-……este siéntese aquí por favor…..en seguida le sirvo el desayuno...

Kaoru:gracias kenshin…y NO me hables de ''usted'' tampoco…..

A kaoru le daba mucha risa tener confundido al pobre antepasado de su kenshin, debia admitir que los 2 eran endemoniadamente lindos…mmmm su kenshin...Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que la que seguramente estaba con el no era ella...Después de todo ellos tenían un lazo mas fuerte que el de sus antepasados hasta el momento y el amor era el amor…..en eso un plato con unas berenjenas asadas aparecieron ante sus ojos….

Kenshin:aquí tiene..s kaoru…

Kaoru:y…esto que es????

Kenshin: bueno como hoy no pude ir al mercado por arroz y teníamos estas berenjenas pues decidí cocinarlas junto con pescado

Kaoru: (en la madre...yo no como verduras mas que con un buen filete…guakala)…este…mejor tráeme el pescado kenshin, creo que ya no me gustan las berenjenas.

Kenshin: bu-bueno, enseguida se lo traigo ¡

..::::::::::::::::::::mirada gélida:::::::::::…..

Kenshin:quiero decir, enseguida te lo traigo¡

Y así poco después kaoru miraba a 2 indefensos y cruelmente asesinados pescados, digo, por su escuálida figura, esos pescaditos no habían tenido tiempo de vivir….se podía ver a través de ellos¡¡¡

Kaoru: a esto le llamas pescado???????????

Kenshin:…pues si……

Kaoru: (hay dios mió, que hago...tengo hambre pero comer esto….digo no me va a alcanzar ni pa que no me truenen mis tripitas)

Kenshin:kaoru...que pasa?¿tampoco quieres pescado?¿no estaras enferma?

Diciendo esto se acerco a kaoru, para poner su mano en la frente de la chica para ver si tenía calentura o algo parecido, está acción hizo que kaoru cerrara sus ojos y pensara en su kenshin.

Kaoru: (se siente igual que sus manos, ésa ternura cuando me toca…creo que después de todo no son tan distintos)

Kenshin la miraba, se veía tan linda con sus ojos cerrados, su cabello moviéndose al compás de una suave brisa que entraba a la habitación….era un momento especial entre ellos pero……

Kaoru: (pero que estoy haciendo?¡¡¡¡¡)

Kaoru retiro la mano de kenshin y…

Kaoru: no te preocupes kenshin¡¡¡la verdad se ven deliciosos¡¡

Diciendo esto, introdujo uno de los pequeños pescados en su boca con las manos, a la pobre se le puso la cara verde, pero kenshin no lo noto por que justo en ese momento entraban yahiko y……

Kenshin: yahiko, sano…creí que no vendrían hasta mas tarde ¡

Mientras kaoru escupía decentemente el pescadillo fuera de su pobre boca.

Kaoru:¡¡¡PUAGGG¡¡¡

Sanosuke: cielos jo-chan, te vez un poco enferma…te encuentras bien?

Kaoru: (ñeeeeff) si sanosuke estoy bien….. ¿sanosuke???

Sanosuke: si…dime?

Kaoru lo miraba con ojos llenos de cariño…..bueno hasta estrellitas le salían a la chica, cosa que hizo sonrojar al luchador y molesto bastante a cierto pelirrojo que obviamente no lo dio a notar.

Kaoru: (no puede ser…sanosuke…..mi querido hermano…también estas aquí)

Hey tu…busu¡¡¡

Kaoru volvió a la realidad al oír aquel insulto y vio a un chiquillo de pelos puntiagudos y ojos cafés mirándola mientras comía uno de aquellos pescados de biafra:

Kaoru: (órale hasta el hermano de megumi anda por aquí)…. (Un momento….)

¿¿¿¿¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE SABANDIJA???????????

Yahiko:mmmmm ¿fea?

Kaoru se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el chico que la miraba con ojos de: ''ahí vamos de nuevo''

Kaoru: mira mocoso, cómo puedes llamar ''fea'' a alguien como yo?..Con esta cara y este cuerpo¡¡¡¡

Diciendo esto se levanto la yukata para dejar ver sus bellas piernas haciendo que a yahiko se le atorara el pescado, a sanosuke se le subiera el color de las mejillas hasta un rojo intenso y a kenshin brincar de un lado de la mesa hasta ella para bajarle la ropa y siguiera mostrando cosas que según el…le pertenecían...algo asi como ni come ni deja comer.

Kaoru:que te pasa kenshi???

Kenshin:kaoru,creo que NUNCA mas debes hacer algo como esto ¿entiendes???

Todos lo miraron con ojos de ...

Sanosuke:hem…kenshin…no te pongas celoso amigo¡

Kenshin: no son celo sano…pero NADIE debería ver el cuerpo de kaoru…

Sanosuke: nadie? ¿Y por que?

Kenshin: por que…por que….

El pobre no sabia que decir, así que kaoru divertida como estaba salio a su rescate.

Kaoru: tranquilo kenshin...solo fue un poco de carne fresca

N/a: ¿dije rescate?

Yahiko: bueno ya paso...¡¡a si...por cierto llego carta de misao¡¡

Todos: de misao????

Kaoru: misao….cielos hermanita…que serás en esta era)

Kenshin: permiteme verla yahiko

Kenshin leyó la carta ante la mirada de los demás

Kaoru: y bien…que dice???

Kenshin: ella y aoshi vendrán unos días a Tokio

Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y amable…mientras kaoru parecía haber recordado algo sumamente especial respecto a aoshi…..

Kaoru: (es cierto...aoshi¡¡¡,como pude haberme olvidado del trabajo de aoshi…solo espero que en esta epoca tambien lo tenga…por el bien de mi ''abuela'' y el mio)

Mientras en el siglo 21:

Kenshin caminaba de un lado a otro en su departamento, mientras kaoru permanecía en la habitación, cuándo sonó el timbre de la puerta…kenshin corrió a abrir y….

Kenshin: vaya hasta que llegaste¡¡¡

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules entro al departamento haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo con un maletín enorme...

Kenshin: y bien?..¿Por que llegaste hasta ahora aoshi??

Aoshi se acomodo unos lentes de fondo de botella, saco unas libretas de su maletín y….

Aoshi: mira kenshin te diré por que me tarde….por que no encontraba las cosas necesarias para tratar a kaoru…y dime en donde esta ella ahora?

Kenshin: en la habitación.

Aoshi: bien pues vamos ¡

Pero al dar una vuelta para ir a la habitación que señalara kenshin aoshi choco con un jarrón que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Aoshi: jejejeje un jarrón...

Se acomodo de nuevo sus lentes y siguió su camino seguido de kenshin

Kenshin: (hay dios...solo espero haber hecho lo correcto al llamar a este psiquico de cuarta)….

Continuara……….

Pues espero que les haya gustado todo este embrolló, en el siguiente capi entraran a escena ambos tiempos…sinceramente espero que pueda hacerlo bien...si no por fis...hechenme tomatazos jejjeje.ahora bien gracias ha:

Kisa-chan-sohma:no importa,siempre que me dejes uno estare mas que agradecida contigo,gracias por lo de amigas y que bueno que te gusto(por cierto a mi tambien me gusto tu ultimo fic…el nacimiento de kenji y las reacciones de ken y kao,para que veas yo tambien te leo mucho)

Kaory1:como viste el kenshin de la era meiji ya empieza a darce cuenta de que algo no va bien con kaoru,pero como ella dijo aun no comparten algo tan intimo como los del siglo 21 y si en el proximo capi se veran las 2 eras asi que espero que cuando lo leas te guste.

Okashira janet:como ves hay mas sorpresas y si el cambio es notorio entre las 2 kaorus y ahora los 2 kenshins,asi que espero que sigas leyendo para ver como para la cosa ¿oki?

Mei fanel:que bueno que leiste mi fic y te ha gustado,trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible pero creeme que hay dias que las ideas no fluyen muy bien y hasy que reescribir algunas cosillas,espero que sigas leyendome y me des tu opinión ¿si?,con respecto a como subir tu fic,pues mira tienes que tener una cuenta aquí en ff,después vas a nueva historia y ahí te sale lo de siempre.que aceptes las clausulas y tal,ya después tendras que esperar unos 2 dias para subirlo (eso me espere yo he),claro que en tu comp. Haces el fic en words y lo guardas en documentos ,ya de ahí lo puedes pasar y guardar en documentos de tu pagina,ya de ahí solo lo subes en nueva historia,mas o menos va asi,espero que te ayude¡¡

Sin mas nos vemos en el capitulo 5 de ''UN GOLPE DE SUERTE''

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡


	5. Chapter 5

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE 5

Bueno, creó que me he tardado un ''poco'' en subir este capituló, así que:¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO¡ahora que estoy del lado del autor, me enojo conmigo mismo por no subir con mas frecuencia las continuaciones, así que de veras,de veras,de verititas lo siento un chin……mucho; en fin vamos entonces a el capitulo 5 y nos vemos al final:

Siglo 21:

Kaoru vio entrar una figura enorme por la puerta, entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocarlo mejor ya que la luz que entraba por los ventanales le impedía una buena visión, cuándo por fin pudo verlo, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron a la par:

Kaoru: A-aoshi…..Shinomori¡¡¡¡

Aoshi: he…hola kaoru¡¡¡

Kaoru: q-que haces aquí??

Aoshi se sentó junto a kaoru, pero guardando una distancia prudente.

Aoshi: tranquila kaoru…….mira quiero que me cuentes que recuerdas desde antes de desmayarte en el baño ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru volteo a mirar a kenshin, quien asintió con una sonrisa que a ella la tranquilizo….

Kaoru: pues bien…..la noche anterior estaba muy contenta por que en la mañana iríamos a comer al akabeko con nuestros amigos y….

Kenshin: ¿akabeko?

Aoshi:¡¡¡SHHHHHH¡¡¡

Kenshin: ---------------

Aoshi: sigue por favor kaoru….

Kaoru: bueno…pues había ido a entrenar al dojo maekawua y regrese tan cansada que decidí que me daría un baño, pero creo que el cansancio era mayor y ni siquiera alcance a cenar lo que kenshin preparo…

Aoshi: KENSHIN PREPARO LA CENA??????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin:SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡

Aoshi:em..Si disculpa...y que paso después?

Kaoru:creo que…..

Kaoru bajo la cabeza y miro de reojo a kenshin….

Kaoru:….que kenshin me llevo en brazos a mi habitación.

Aoshi: como siempre….eres un lambiscon¡¡¡

Kenshin: bha, ¡cállate¡…y entonces?...

Kaoru: bueno lo último que recuerdo es que me dijiste que tú me despertarías para que me diera tiempo de bañarme y después nos iríamos juntos al akabeko….

Kaoru, estaba lo mas roja que podía estar…..kenshin se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

Kenshin: descuida kaoru……todo volverá a la normalidad…..mientras tanto yo cuidare de ti…de acuerdo?

Kaoru: ken…shin….

Aoshi se paro en medio de ambos haciendo que estos se separaran.

Aoshi: ya, ya, ya.ya….mira kaoru…..te diré la verdad por que necesitas cooperar con nosotros ¡

Kaoru miraba a aoshi y a kenshin intercaladamente sin comprender nada...

Kenshin: Aoshi estas seguro de que es lo mejor?

Aoshi; mira kenshin… ¿quieres que ''nuestra'' kaoru regrese verdad?

Kenshin: claro que quiero que ''MI'' kaoru regrese…..pero….

Kenshin volvió su mirada a la kaoru que se encontraba en su cama…..

Aoshi: es lo mejor…para todos……. (Solo espero que kaoru recuerde mis ''habilidades'' y exista un aoshi en el lugar en el que se encuentre)……

Aoshi se sentó de nuevo junto a kaoru y….

Aoshi: pues bien….mira kaoru tu estas en…….

Era meiji:

Kaoru por cuarta ocasión se asomaba a la calle para ver si venían aoshi y misao, cielos tal vez era su única oportunidad de regresar a casa.

Kaoru: (aoshi……hay por todos los dioses tiene que ser el…de una forma o de otra…tiene que ser el….)

Kenshin la miraba, extrañado por el inusitado interés de kaoru por la llegada de aoshi y misao…digo…era lógico que quisiera ver a misao, después de todo era su amiga...pero a aoshi? ¿Para que??...sin notarlo siquiera kenshin apretaba mas y mas el mango de la escoba….hasta que este no aguanto mas y…

¡¡¡PAK¡¡

Kaoru:kenshin??

Kaoru entro al ver que la pobre escoba había entregado su alma al santo niño astillero.

Kaoru: que paso?...

Kenshin: na...nada kaoru-d…….

Kaoru cerro sus ojos y tomo las manos del samurai

Kaoru:es bueno ver que solo la escoba resulto herida…..

Kenshin:lo siento…no me di cuenta de que ya estaba algo vieja

Kaoru sonrió; vaya que era inocente este kenshin..Pero igual no sabia mentir como su ken…

Kaoru: si, bueno….creo que iré por un poco de agua

Kaoru entro a la casa y kenshin se quedo mirándola cuando:

¡¡¡¡¡HIMURAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡

Kenshin:¡¡¡ooooro¡¡¡¡

Una linda chiquilla de larga trenza y ojos grandes y despiertos lo miraba con una gran sonrisa¡¡¡

Kenshin:misao…..

Misao: que te pasa himura? ¿Acaso no notaste mi presencia?..Vaya debo estar mejorando no lo crees???

Kenshin: asi es misao…no note que habías llegado….al igual que aoshi...

Un chico de semblante frió y distante se encontraba en la puerta del dojo., se inclino en un respetuoso saludo hacia kenshin...

Aoshi: himura….

Kenshin: aoshi…es un placer verte de nuevo

Misao:y kaoru???¿¿Dónde está, quiero verla??¡¡

Justo en ese momento kaoru salía de la cocina

Misao:¡¡¡¡kaoru¡¡¡¡

Misao corrió hacia ella que sonrió al ver que esa chiquilla era muuuy parecida a la loca de su hermana¡…..misao la abrazo con fuerza mientras kaoru solo atinaba a mantener el equilibrio¡

Misao:¡¡¡kaoru,que alegría verte de nuevo¡¡¡¡

Kaoru: misao….a mi también me da gusto verte (y no sabes cuanto me gustaría verte en casa)

Misao: ven, el señor aoshi vino conmigo¡¡¡

Kaoru volteo y vio a aoshi parado pero viéndola fijamente, lentamente se acerco a el quedando a escasos centímetros….

Kaoru: (aoshi…..por favor….dime que sabes que no soy la kaoru de esta época...ayúdame)

Aoshi:……señorita kaoru….

Kenshin interrumpió a aoshi justo en ese momento…

Kenshin: por que no entramos y bebemos un poco de te para que descansen del viaje.

Misao:¡¡¡¡siiiii¡vamos tengo un calor del demonio…..

Kenshin iba tras ella cuando vio que kaoru y aoshi no se habían movido del lugar donde se encontraban, así que volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo a kaoru de su mano, fuerte pero a la vez con ternura

Kenshin: kaoru….vamos?

Kaoru: he…si…si claro vamos…..aoshi…vienes???

Aoshi solo asintió….

N/a: (casi me deja sin letras el argumento de aoshi)

(jajjajajjajjaja si como no..Pero lo haré hablar antes de que acabe este capitulo)

Ya adentro misao no paraba de hablar y de contar sus aventuras en Kyoto y el aoiya…….kenshin sonreía pero no perdía de vista a kaoru y a aoshi que se miraban discretamente cuando de pronto…..

Aoshi: señorita kaoru……podría hablar con usted un momento….a solas?

A misao se le salieron los ojos y escupió el te que acababa de tomar sobre el pobre de kenshin que ni así dejo de mirarlos con una expresión de sorpresa y… ¿enfado?

Kaoru:¡¡si¡¡¡….por favor,…sígueme¡¡

Kenshin: pero kaoru……

Kaoru:esta bien kenshin….enseguida regresamos¡

Misao:pero…pero señor aoshi..¿De que quiere hablar con kaoru???

Aoshi salio sin responderle a misao cosa que hizo que la chica empezara a hacer muecas y después soltar un profundo llanto….mientras kenshin se había puesto de pie….

Kenshin: (de que quiere hablar mi kaoru con aoshi shinomori?...no…no me quedare aquí sin saber que pasa entre ellos 2)

Sin mas salio rumbo hacia donde kaoru y aoshi se encontraban

Kaoru:pasa por favor aoshi..

Aoshi:dime……

Aoshi se paro frente a ella y…

Aoshi: ¿Quién eres tú??...tu no eres kaoru…al menos la kaoru de esta época…¿verdad?

Kaoru iba a contestar cuando una figura entro a la habitación….

Kenshin:que pasa aquí…que quiere decir aoshi con que no eres kaoru?….

Aoshi: escucha himura….tengo una especie de don…si puedo llamarlo así...puedo detectar cosas y ver mucho más…cosas que para la mayoria son inexplicables….y esta chica no es kaoru….ni es de esta epoca….su aura es de un lugar muy lejano….estoy en lo correcto...no es asi?

Kaoru había escuchado todo con la cabeza abajo…..la levanto despacio dejando ver una amplia sonrisa….

Kaoru: lo sabia….sabia que no me defraudarías aoshi….

Kenshin: por favor explíquenme que esta pasando….si tu no eres kaoru…donde esta ella?

Kaoru: les contare todo, pero esto debe ser secreto...no quiero que nadie se involucre mas de la cuenta…de acuerdo?

Ambos hombres asintieron y kaoru comenzo a hablar…

Kaoru:vengo de un tiempo muy lejano….en realidad del año 2008….y lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme ido temprano a acostar…al día siguiente yo y mi kenshin….iríamos a comer con nuestros amigos…..pero algo sucedió cuando entre esa mañana al baño para bañarme…un golpe y desperté aquí…en este tiempo..Y con todos ustedes….

Kenshin la miraba sin parpadear.

Aoshi: entonces es probable que la señorita kaoru se encuentre en estos momentos en el lugar de usted?

Kaoru: eso creo…por todo lo que nos rodea creo que somos la misma persona….y que por alguna razón hemos cambiado de eras…pero no solo nosotras….todos los que habitan aquí existen en mi mundo….es por eso que sabia que el aoshi de aquí seria el único que podría ayudarme., ya que el aoshi de mi época cuenta con el mismo don….

Aoshi: sabe como podríamos tratar de comunicarnos con ellos?

Kaoru: n-no….yo no se como podríamos hacerlo….escuche a aoshi que había hablado con gente de épocas distintas alguna vez pero nunca le pregunte como lo hacia

Aoshi: tendre que revisar viejos escritos para tratar de ayudarla

Kaoru: gracias…muchas gracias….kenshin escuchaste….

Kenshin: si…..señorita kaoru...aoshi….debemos traer de vuelta a mi kaoru…no importa como……

Kaoru y aoshi asintieron…..empezaba a oscurecer y la luna saldría en cualquier momento…seria una noche de luna llena….

Siglo 21:

Kaoru aun no podía creer todo lo que aoshi y kenshin le relataban…estaba en otra época, con gente que conocía pero a la vez no y ni siquiera sabia como había llegado ahí

Aoshi: te prometo kaoru que te regresaremos a tu época con tu familia…es una promesa

Kaoru comenzo a llorar...era una chica fuerte, con un conocimiento del kendo como buena maestra…pero esto simplemente la rebasaba….

Kenshin: kaoru…no te preocupes….todo saldrá bien…volverás a tu hogar, con las personas que amas.

Kaoru: tú…tú también debes extrañar mucho a tu kaoru… ¿verdad?

Kenshin: claro…..pero…estoy seguro que el kenshin de esa epoca también debe estar muy preocupado por ti…..y te extrañara….

Kaoru sonrió un poco mientras kenshin limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas de sus mejillas….aoshi se había acercado a los ventanales y miraba como iva anocheciendo…

Aoshi: parece que hoy habrá luna llena….

En eso ambos oasis exclamaron al unísono:

Aoshi's:¡¡¡¡LUNA LLENA¡¡¡¡¡¡

N/A: bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero que el próximo capitulo lo suba a más tardar el sábado, espero también que les agrade este capitulo y me lo hagan saber., ya saben que acepto halagos, chiflidos y tomatazos; gracias a:

MEI FANEL

GABYHYATT Y A

KISA-CHAN-SHOMA

GRACIAS A TODAS Y QUE PASEN UN MUY FELIZ DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD¡¡¡

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER¡¡


	6. Chapter 6

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE 6

I´M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY……NO PUDE SUBIRLO EL SÁBADO, PERO ESPERO QUE AL MENOS LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME PERDONENNNNN T T…ASI QUE SIN MÁS LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS ABAJO:

Siglo 21:

Aoshi se aparto de los ventanales y corrió hacia kenshin y kaoru, claro al hacerlo se inclino del lado de kaoru y se sentó a su lado.

Aoshi: escuchen, hoy habrá luna llena¡¡¡

Kenshin Y Kaoru: ´O O

Aoshi:..Emm…hoy….luna….llena ¡

Kenshin: si ya entendimos….¿¿Y??

Aoshi: como que ¡¡¿¿¿Y???¡¡…como que ¡¡¿¿¿YYYY???¡¡¡¡

Kaoru: aoshi-sama…acaso la luna llena nos ayudara en esto?

Aoshi tomo de las manos a kaoru en un rápido movimiento.

Aoshi: kaoru, aparte de hermosa, eres tan inteligente….no como otros ¡

Dijo viendo de reojo a kenshin, mientras kaoru se sonrojaba; vaya que este aoshi si era diferente al de su epoca.

Kenshin: bueno, bueno., ya….ahora explícanos que sucede con la luna llena y todo esto ¡

Dijo kenshin mientras apartaba a aoshi de kaoru y se sentaba a su lado.

Era meiji:

Aoshi: pues bien, la luna llena mueve muchas cosas, entre ellas los poderes psíquicos…creo poder contactar a mi ''yo'' del futuro, si encontramos una corriente de agua natural….himura, sabes si pasa algún lago o rió cerca de aquí?

Siglo 21:

Kenshin: mmmmmm...¡¡¡¡claro¡¡¡¡ya recuerdo…hay un lago muy cerca de aquí; está rodeado de árboles de sakura y ….luciérnagas¡

Kaoru:……luciérnagas….

Era meiji:

Kenshin: que sucede kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: sobre ese lago que mencionas kenshin….en mi epoca también hay uno muy parecido ¡

Aoshi: es nuestra oportunidad de ponernos en contacto con ellos y ver la posibilidad de ayudar a la señorita kaoru:

Siglo 21:

Kenshin: entonces esta decidido¡¡…en cuanto oscurezca iremos a ese lugar….¿de acuerdo kaoru?

Kaoru: si…de…acuerdo ¡

Aoshi se levanto y poniendo las manos en la cadera dijo:

Aoshi:¡¡por fin¡¡¡esta será la prueba de mis grandes poderes¡¡!!Yo, el gran aoshi shinomori haré historia ¡¡¡¡!!!!Jajajjajajjajajajajaja¡¡¡¡

Kaoru: aoshi-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

Kenshin: descuida kaoru….el pobre siempre se a ''alucinado'' con ser el mas ''poderoso'', el mas ''fuerte''….en conclusión, esta loco ¡

Kaoru por primera vez sonrió y kenshin pensó que así era más parecida a su kaoru.

Era meiji:

Kenshin y kaoru salieron del salón, dejando a aoshi .quien dijo que meditaría hasta el momento de irse.

Kenshin: kaoru-dono….

Kaoru: si?

Kenshin: ¿Por qué no me dijo lo que había ocurrido?

Kaoru se detuvo y mirando a kenshin a los ojos dijo:

Kaoru: me habrías creído??...¿si te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, .me habrías creído?

Kenshin: tal vez no….pero mi corazón me habría dicho tarde que temprano que usted no es mi….que no es la kaoru que yo….

Kaoru: que no soy ''TU'' kaoru ¿la kaoru que AMAS? ¡

Kenshin:…………….

Kaoru: escucha kenshin, no se que relación llevan tu y ''tu'' kaoru, tampoco se si con lo que haga aoshi podamos volver a nuestras épocas, no tengo idea de nada, .pero…..si tenemos tiempo, me gustaría oír la historia completa...

Kenshin: la…historia?

Kaoru: si…de cómo kaoru a llegado a ser tan importante en tu vida…quiero saber como se enamoraron…..como llegaste a enamorarte de ella….si tenemos tiempo…..me lo contaras??

En eso llego misao colgándose del brazo de kaoru.

Misao: kaoru donde esta el señor aoshi???Dime que ocurre?...dimedimedimedimedimedimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡

Kaoru sonrio, misao conservaría esa esencia durante todas sus vidas...

Kaoru: misao, por que no vamos a i habitación y me cuentas que pasa con aoshi…

Misao bajo los ojos, puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y comenzo a moverse de lado a lado...

Misao:¡¡¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy kaoru¡¡,que cosas dices¡¡¡…..yo…y el señor aoshi…….el señor aoshi….y yooooooooooo¡¡¡¡

Kaoru comenzo a caminar junto a misao.

Kenshin: kaoru-dono……

Kaoru: si, kenshin?

Kenshin: si tenemos tiempo…..le contare la historia. ¡

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente mientras misao ponía ojitos de puntito y varios signos de interrogación salían de su cabecita ¡

Siglo 21:

Kaoru: ken…shin…

Kaoru se asomaba tímidamente desde el marco de la puerta

Kenshin: si kaoru, sucede algo?

Kaoru: y aoshi-sama?

Kenshin: a ese loco fue a su casa, por cosas que según el necesita.

Kaoru: a...ya veo

Kenshin: oye kaoru, quieres comer algo?...con todo lo que a sucedido no hemos pensado en eso¡

Kaoru: comer?...bueno….no tengo mucha hambre…

Pero el estomago de kaoru no estaba de acuerdo con ella y…

¡¡¡GROURRRR¡¡¡

Kenshin: jejejeje, vamos kaoru, comeremos algo ¡

Kaoru totalmente roja:

Kaoru: s-si….gracias ¡

Kaoru se quedo de piedra cuando entraron a la cocina, estaba llena de cosas que ella no conocía, era sumamente grande, habia platones repletos de frutas diferentes,y veía a kenshin sacar comida de algo muy grande y ahora que lo pensaba y miraba bien,.este kenshin era mucho mas grande que ''su'' kenshin,el lugar donde debería estar la cicatriz de su amado pelirrojo, era solo una mancha ,perceptible solo si lo mirabas con detenimiento...pero sus ojos….sus ojos seguían teniendo ese hermoso color que la hacia estremecer cuando sus miradas se cruzaban como ahora que…….

Kenshin: supongo que me parezco mucho a ''tu'' kenshin ¿verdad?

Kaoru: yo…yo:

Kenshin puso la comida sobre la mesa y le hizo una señal a kaoru para que se acercara.

Kenshin: te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas kaoru, pero no es necesario que lo hagas todo el tiempo….ya eres hermosa de por si.

Kaoru bajo la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su cara, que no perdía el rojo que la adornaba.

Kaoru: muchas gracias…es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad…

Kenshin: ¿¿queeeeeee??¡¡,Acaso mi ''antepasado'' no te lo dice todo el tiempo?

Kaoru rió, pero puso el dorso de su mano sobre su boca.

Kaoru: kenshin jamás me ha dicho nada parecido¡¡¡…el nunca……

Kaoru se quedo callada y kenshin comprendió que algo no andaba muy bien con ellos, .pero intuía que de que había amor había…

Kenshin: vamos kaoru, sientate y comamos¡¡

Poco después kaoru devoraba literalmente lo que kenshin le ponía enfrente...

Kenshin: (jejejeje, no cabe duda de que es la antepasada de mi kao)

Al pensar en su kaoru, kenshin paso de una sonrisa a un rostro preocupado y triste, y esto no paso desapercibido para kaoru….

Kaoru: no te preocupes, estoy segura que el kenshin de mi epoca cuidara de ella muy bien:

Kenshin la miro de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan particular de el.

Kenshin: me imagino, .debo ser un tipazo en esa epoca ¿verdad?

Kaoru rió con ganas esta vez, mientras asentía con su cabeza

Kenshin: kaoru…

Kaoru: ¿si?

Kenshin: me contarías como es ''kenshin''? ¿Aoshi??...¡¿tu¡?

Kaoru:…he…bueno….

En eso entro aoshi con una maleta más grande que la de la vez pasada.

Aoshi: bueno ya va a ser hora, así que mejor nos ponemos en marcha¡¡

Cuando iban saliendo del departamento.kenshin tomo de la mano a kaoru y le dijo al oído….

Kenshin: si tenemos tiempo...me lo contaras?

Kaoru: si, te lo contare...

Así 3 personas en el siglo 21 y 3 personas en la era meiji, llegaron al río que se unía con la luna….

Era meiji:

Kaoru:¡¡¡si,es el mismo lugar¡¡!!Es increíble ver que no a cambiado nada a pesar del tiempo ¡¡!!Guau¡¡

Aoshi: himura ¿tu conoces este lugar?

Kenshin: si…en este lugar yo…. (Le dije adiós a kaoru)….

Kaoru: saben, en este lugar yo conocí a ''mi'' kenshin¡¡

Aoshi: entonces este lugar…¡¡¡

Siglo 21:

Aoshi: kaoru, recuerdas si en tu epoca hay un lugar como este?

Kaoru:..Si...en realidad no ha cambiado nada….en este lugar…kenshin me dijo adiós en una ocasión….

Aoshi:¡¡¡DESGRACIADO¡¡¡

Kenshin:¡¡óyeme¡¡¡...[volviendo su vista hacia kaoru) pues yo conocí a mi kaoru aquí sabes…

Kaoru: en serio?¡¡

Kenshin asintió con esa sonrisa que parecía no abandonar su cara.

Aoshi:¡¡ahora entiendo¡¡en este lugar se juntan los finales y principios de ustedes 4¡¡¡

Era meiji:

Aoshi: estoy seguro que himura, la señorita kaoru y….mi ''yo'' futuro se encuentran

En este momento, en este mismo lugar en aquella epoca ¡

Kenshin: y como los contactamos? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Aoshi: la luna…esta ya en el agua….es como un espejo…vamos acérquense a ala orilla….

Kenshin y kaoru lo hicieron y justo en ese momento sus dobles por así decirlo aparecieron en el agua.

(Aquí para diferenciar a unos de los otros pondré entre paréntesis el numero 21 para los del siglo 21 y una m, por los de la era meiji)

Kenshin (21):¡¡¡kaoru¡¡¡!!!Mi kaoru¡¡¡

Kaoru (21):¡¡¡¡mi kenshin¡¡¡¡

Kenshin (m):¡¡¡kaoru-dono¡¡¡¡

Kaoru (m): Kenshin¡¡¡¡

Kenshin (m): kaoru-dono…..esta bien?

Kaoru (m): kenshin…estoy bien, si….

Kenshin (m): me da tanto gusto verla kaoru……-dono ¡

Kaoru (m); kenshin….

Kenshin (21): mi kaoru, princesa.reinita, estas bien?????

Kaoru (21): si mi kenshin, mi vida, mí rey, .estoy bien¡¡¡

Aoshi(21):¡¡¡¡mi kaoru¡¡¡,sabia que me buscarías en cuanto tuvieras problemas, por que yo, solo yo¡¡¡¡puedo ayudarte¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kaoru (21): jejjeje...hola aoshi…

El aoshi de la era meiji, sin dejar su frío semblante…

Aoshi (m): así que tu eres mi ''yo'' del futuro….

Aoshi (21): Ho…dios…mió……¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aparte de buenazo, era apuesto.,quiero decir soy apuesto¡¡¡¡!!!La madre naturaleza me amaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡

El aoshi de la era meiji con una enorme gota en la cabeza:

Aoshi (m): (no puedo creer que me vaya a descomponer tanto en el futuro)…ejem…bueno no tenemos tiempo...tengo una teoría sobre como hacer que la señorita kaoru y…

Kenshin (21); himura…kaoru himura…así podremos diferenciarlas mas rápido¡¡

Aoshi (m): bueno la señorita kaoru y la señora himura vuelvan al lugar que les corresponde.

Kaoru (m): (que bonito suena el ''kaoru himura''...si tan solo yo y kenshin….)

Kenshin (m): me encantaría que kaoru se llamara así…)

Kaoru (21): y bien cual es esa teoría?

Aoshi (21): creo que ya se cual es……si tocan el reflejo una de la otra…tal vez se puedan invertir los tiempos de ambas…no es así aoshi del pasado???¡¡

Aoshi (m):em.si…así es…y creo que es el momento de hacerlo¡¡

Ambas kaorus se pusieron una enfrente de la otra y acercaron sus manos….apunto de tocarse y poder regresar a su tiempo…pero…estaba bien??...así acabaría todo??...solo que…….

Y aquí se termina este capitulo, espero que les guste y así me es mas fácil pedirles ayuda, ya que de eso depende el próximo capitulo…pues bien ¿quieren que las kaorus vuelvan a sus respectivas épocas?, o tal vez quieran que kenshin y kaoru del siglo 21 ayuden a sus antepasados a enamorarce, espero sus ''revius'' y así decidir si el fic termina en el próximo capitulo o lo alargo un poco mas, ¿ok?

Gracias a,(los tomatazos primero):

Candi002:gracias por hacerme ver los ''horrores'' que cometi,me fijare para lo proximo que escriba,voy tomando nota en lo que estoy mal y asi corregirlo,te recomiendo que le des un vistazo a la serie ya que como dices no la conoces te aseguro que te gustara como a tantos de nosotros,y sobre el regionalismo creo que me entienden lo suficiente y es que como mexicana las palabras salen solitas jejjeje,pero como te digo tomare en cuenta tus comentarios,gracias¡

Freyja Blue: al igual que a Candi002,tomo nota y procurare mejorar,como es la primera vez que escribo algo a si,denme chance,lo hago por divertirme un rato y no habia puesto mucha atención en los errores que me han hecho notar al mandarme sus comentarios,muchas gracias y voy en el camino.

Ahora a las siguientes:

Okashira janet:…………………………………………¿Qué quieres decir con lo de los puntos?...jajajajajajaaja ok,los quitare aunque me gustan mucho,jajajjajajja y gracias por tu comentario,tratare de poner mas ''santos'' jjajaja¡

Mei Fanel: gracias,gracias,gracias,tratare de poner mas celos entre los personajes te lo prometo¡¡¡

Kisa-chan-sohma: aquí el por que de la luna y gracias por dejarme un review aun Acosta de tu sueño,muchas gracias¡

Kaory1:gracias por el review y gracias a ti por darme la idea de poner las 2 eras aunque es un poco difícil y sobre si le contaran el secreto a misao,pues ya veremos¡¡

Es todo por el momento asi que aquí me despido dandoles las gracias a todas por hacerme el favor de leer mi fic,

Y nos vemos en el capitulo 7 de ''UN GOLPE DE SUERTE''

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa.¡¡¡


	7. Chapter 7

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE 7

PUES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, PARA GUSTO DE ALGUNOS Y DISGUSTO DE OTROS JJEJEJEJE,ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC,CON GRAN PESAR Y POR CAUSAS AJENAS A MÍ, COMO DIRE ABAJO, PERO ESO SI TRATARE DE QUE QUEDE UN BUEN FINAL Y PUEDAN DISFRUTARLO ASI QUE SIN MAS NOS VEMOS ABAJITOOOOOOOOOOOOO………………

Ambas Kaoru´s estaban a punto de tocarse a trabes de sus reflejos en ese hermoso y apacible río que al parecer había sido testigo de muchas cosas,las hojas de los cerezos que estaban alrededor caían acompañadas por una suave brisa que movía el tiempo en un compás al unísono de los corazones de los allí presentes.

Kaoru (21) :(por fin se acabo esta pesadilla, Kenshin espérame que ahí voy----pero……)

Kaoru volteo disimuladamente para ver la expresión del pelirrojo parado a un lado de ella, se veía feliz, pero esa felicidad tenía que ser enorme, digo estaba a punto de que la mujer que amaba regresara a su lado y solo sonreía, así sin más expresión en su cara; asi que Kaoru tomo una decisión en ese momento:

Kaoru (21):¡¡olvídenlo, yo no regreso a casa¡¡

(Todos cayeron estilo anime)

Kenshin (21):¡¡¡¿¿De que estas hablando Kaoru??¡¡¡¿como que no regresas?¿estas loca?¡¡toca ese reflejo y vuelve ahora mismo,te lo ordeno¡¡

Kaoru volvió la mirada hacia el reflejo de kenshin y un frío recorrió la espalda del pobre hombre ¡

Kenshin (21):--- ¿Kaoru?---- ¿amorcito?...por favor, no seas malita, regresa ¿si?

Kaoru (21):¡¡NO¡¡

Kenshin (21):¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Por qué NO??¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Acaso quieres quedarte en esa epoca para siempre?

Kenshin miro a su antepasado con una cara de muy pocos amigos y con ese extraño color que permanecía en ellos a pesar del tiempo.

Kenshin (21):¡¡TU¡¡

Kenshin (era meiji): ¿yo?...

Kenshin(21):¡¡Siiiii tu,tu le metiste ideas a mi Kaoru¡¡¿que le dijiste infeliz chaparro?,dime por que no quiere regresar a mi lado¡??

Kenshin (era meiji.inmutable como siempre): de verdad no se por que la señorita…

Kenshin (21):..Señora…

Kenshin (era meiji):----em, la ''señora'' kaoru no quiere regresar…

Voltea a ver a Kaoru que permanece cruzada de brazos

Kenshin (era meiji): ¿señorita…

Kenshin (21):¡¡¡SEÑORA¡¡¡

Kenshin (era meiji):¡¡SEÑORITA Kaoru...¿por que no quiere regresar a su epoca?,acaso no ve que el ''energúmeno'' que tiene por marido esta desesperado por su regreso¡

Kaoru sin moverse de su lugar….

Kaoru: si, ya lo vi.y?

Ambos kenshin´s:¡¡¡¿¿YYYYYYYYYY??¡¡¡

Kaoru (21): claro, mí kenshin tan lindo quiere que yo regrese a su lado y yo estaría feliz de hacerlo, pero……

Los ojos de ambos hombres pelirrojos giraron a la misma dirección de los de Kaoru; hacia una chica que no hablaba con palabras sino con esos enormes ojos azules que transmitían el dolor que en esos momentos sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón

Kenshin (era meiji): ¡kaoru-dono……¡

Kaoru (21):válgame, incluso viéndola llorar por algo que sabes a la perfección, te atreves a llamarla con ese horrible ''dono'', ¿de verdad no sientes nada por ella kenshin?, es por eso que no quiero regresar, que mas da si es ella o yo por lo visto a ti te daría lo mismo ¿no?

Kenshin (era meiji):-------------------------

Kenshin (21):¡¡¡contesta soquete, contesta¡¡¡,Kaoru no te aloques,a ti que te importa si ese idiota no quiere a kaoru,bueno a esta kaoru,estoy seguro que con lo linda que es encontrara a alguien que la ame y quiera estar a su lado por siempre¡¡

La Kaoru de la era meiji se quedo mirando a ese hombre que se llamaba igual que su pelirrojo que hablaba igual que su pelirrojo que lucia igual que su pelirrojo…pero que sin lugar a dudas demostraba cuanto amaba su mujer…a su Kaoru….en eso, ambos hombres eran completamente diferentes….su kenshin no la amaba igual; pero de pronto….

Kenshin (era meiji):….se equivoca……

Todos voltearon ahora hacia el hombre que permanecía con la cara baja y que era cubierta por mechones de su rojo cabello.

Kenshin (era meiji):….se equivocan….yo….yo quiero….

Levantando de golpe el rostro dejando ver algunas rayas doradas sobre sus ojos violetas…

Kenshin (era meiji):¡¡¡¡YO QUIERO QUE KAORU REGRESE A MI LADO¡¡¡¡

Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones,el Aoshi de la era meiji increíblemente sonreía por lo bajo, el Aoshi del siglo 21 estaba extasiado por lo que sus ojos podían presenciar,el sueño de todo parasicólogo o bien psico-loco,el ver a las personas actuales interactuar con sus antepasados, era simplemente glorioso y ya se veía a si mismo dando charlas, recibiendo aplausos y reconocimientos,en fin su vida según el iva a cambiarse volvería famoso y conquistaría a Kaoru,mientras que la Kaoru con la que soñaba estaba feliz, bueno feliz era poco, estaba recontrasupermegahipercontenta,al fin había hecho posible que el samurai mas ensimismado que hubiera podido conocer expresara sus sentimiento hacia su antepasada, ahora si estaba de acuerdo en volver con su Kenshin a su epoca ,mientras su Kenshin apenas podía creer que su ''pequeño'' antepasado hubiera explotado asi,vaya que tenia carácter el chaparrito……y Kaoru….bueno ella estaba literalmente en shock,su Kenshin …su Kenshin quería que regresara junto a el, uno de sus sueños se estaba cumpliendo, ahí frente a sus ojos……

Kenshin (era meiji):…por favor kaoru….regresa conmigo, yo se que e perdido un tiempo valioso…pero ahora que no estas y que conocí a la señorita Kao….

Kenshin (21) :(con una sonrisa forzada x la situación)¡¡SEÑORA¡¡…

El Kenshin de la era meiji solo volteo los ojos al cielo preguntando en que momento de sus reencarnaciones se volvió tan posesivo con Kaoru…y supo la respuesta cuando la miro.,ella era tan bonita, tan dulce (bueno para el los golpes que Kaoru le propinaba le sabían a miel….masoquista el muchacho ¿no?),en fin …ahora podía reconocer que siempre deseo que Kaoru solo lo mirara a el, que solo sonriera para el ,quería ser dueño de toda ella, si que había sido tonto y terco, pero ya no mas, ahora estaba decidido, quería que Kaoru regresara y se convirtiera en su mujer,en la madre de sus hijos y en su compañera eterna…..pero para eso tenia que regresar a Kaoru primero…

Kenshin (era meiji): como te decía, ahora que conocí a la Kaoru que llegaras a ser dentro de décadas, creo que no puedo concederte ese tiempo….

Kaoru (era meiji): ¿el tiempo?

Kenshin (era meiji): si….no quiero esperar décadas, años o milenios para que estés conmigo…para que seas mi mujer….mi esposa...¡¡

Kaoru (era meiji):¡¡¡Kenshin¡¡¡……

Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y viendo, su Kenshin por fin se le declaraba, le declaraba su amor y le pedía que se casara con el,dios con todo lo que habían pasado acaso creía el que podría separar mas,no señor nunca mas lo dejaría y mejor aceptaba su proposición antes de que se arrepintiera…

Kaoru (era meiji): Kenshin…quiero regresar y casarme contigo ahora mismo¡¡¡

Ambos se miraban a través de la cristalina superficie que les brindaba ese rió, mientras Kenshin y Kaoru se miraban a su vez comprendiendo que su amor si era un amor a prueba de tiempo y espacio

Kenshin (21): ahora ya puedes regresar a casa?

Kaoru (21): SIP…ahora si puedo regresar con mi amado Kenshin ¡

Aoshis´s:¡¡¡SE ACABA EL TIEMPO¡¡

Todos miraron como la luna había continuado su camino inmisericorde a sus sentimientos y a punto de convertir sus sueños en pesadillas, poco a poco abandonaba el río haciendo que fuera imposible entonces el reencuentro entre 2 parejas de amantes…ambas Kaoru´s corrieron a la orilla para tocarse y romper ese extraño embrujo que había de cierto modo cambiado la vida de una de ellas y haciendo mas fuerte los lazos de la otra con su compañero…..pero era demasiado tarde la luna se había movido de su lugar y no alumbraba mas sus reflejos…

Kaoru (era meiji):¡¡¡nooooo¡que vamos hacer ahora….???¡¡¡¡Kenshin¡¡¡¡

Kaoru (21): Aoshi, dime que hacemos¡¡¡??¡¡¡Pronto¡¡¡

Aoshi (21): no lo se ¡Kaoru no se que podemos hacer ahora¡¡¡

Kenshin (21): inútil¡¡¡Kaoru,mi Kaoru….¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin (era meiji):¡¡Aoshi ¿tu no puedes hacer algo?¡¡lo que sea¡¡

Aoshi (era meiji): lo siento Himura…yo…no se que mas podemos hacer ahora.

Todos se miraban, pero en especial esas 4 personas que estaban a punto de perder a sus almas gemelas.entonces de pronto…..el río comienza a ser iluminado por una luz tenue al principio, pero poco a poco va intensificando su resplandor.iluminando completamente las figuras de esas 4 personas que clamaban en pos de un milagro….

Kaoru (21): ¿¿Qué sucede??¡¡ ¿Qué es esto?¡¡

Kenshin (21): ¿esta luz...De donde proviene?

Kenshin y Kaoru (era meiji):¡¡¡luciérnagas¡¡¡son las luciérnagas del deseo¡¡

Kenshin y Kaoru (21): las luciérnagas de la leyenda del fuego volador??

Aoshi (era meiji): es increíble…las luciérnagas están tomando el lugar de la luna ¡

Aoshi (21): Kenshin, Kaoru…..es la oportunidad de que regresen cada quien con su cada cual, .deprisa¡¡¡

Los 4 se acercan de nuevo al río acompañados por esas hermosas luces creadas por la naturaleza, ambas Kaorus se tocan a trabes del agua, pero nada sucede ante sus miradas llenas de incredulidad, voltean buscando respuesta pero se encuentran con caras llenas de eseptisismo,¿acaso no ocurrirá el milagro?,mas como si las luciérnagas supieran que es de ellas que dependen esas 4 almas desesperadas por el reencuentro,se acercan cada vez mas a ellos haciendo que a su vez la brisa,las hojas, el agua se conviertan en un conjunto perfecto enmarcando a esos enamorados que desean estar cerca de la persona amada, sin notarlo se ven sumergidos en el ambiente creado por la naturaleza…..Kenshin y Kaoru…..solo ellos no importando en que epoca se encuentran, la boca de Kenshin busca la de Kaoru….la encuentra por que solo espera por él, por sus labios, él resplandor se vuelve mas fuerte envolviendo a la pareja…..

Aoshi (21): Kenshin zoquete ¡¿Por qué besas a esa chica inocente??¡¡ ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Kaoru cuando vuelva??¡¡¡

Kaoru: Aoshi….ya no soy una chica inocente y sobre todo…..ya volví¡¡¡¡

Aoshi: ¿Kaoru??...¿¿Kaoru, de verdad eres tú??...¿pero como? ¿Que paso?

ERA MEIJI:

Aoshi: ya veo, al final de cuentas eso era lo que en verdad se necesitaba…

Kenshin: si….solo necesitábamos vencer el miedo a la separación y el miedo a estar juntos ¡

Kaoru:(sintiendo aun el roce de los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos), ya no hay mas temores ni secretos ¿verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin: asi es Kaoru….ya no mas, .ahora comienza una nueva aventura para nosotros 2…aunque creo que debemos darles las gracias a nuestros descendientes ¿no crees?

Kaoru: si…y creo saber como¡¡

Tiempo después en el siglo 21:

Kaoru: apenas puedo creer que hallamos vivido todo eso, mas bien parece una película o libro de esos que tanto le gustan a Aoshi ¡

Kenshin se acerca a ella por la espalda.

Kenshin: si es verdad...me pregunto que habrá pasado con nuestros antepasados...se habrán casado?

Kaoru: claro, no creo que todo esto pasara nada mas por que si, .estoy segura que se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre.

Kenshin la voltea y la ve seductoramente….

Kenshin: si, puede ser...sabes, ahora necesito un beso, urgentemente ¡

Kaoru: en serio? ¿Y por que la urgencia?

Kenshin: sabes acaso la eternidad que pase sin probar tu boca?puede que hayan sido solo unas horas pero para mi fue toda una epoca¡¡

Kaoru: pobrecito de mi pelirrojo adorado, jamás permitiré que sufras de nuevo así que ven a mí….

Kenshin y Kaoru están a punto de besarse cuando……….

Aoshi:¡¡¡OIGANNNNNNN¡¡¡¡

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedan a unos centímetros uno de otro

Kenshin: maldición Aoshi, ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta como cualquier persona normal?

Aoshi: ya, ya, ya,…yo no soy cualquier persona….soy la persona que trae respuestas a mentes confundidas como las suyas ¡

Kaoru:¿a si?...y cuales son esas respuestas?

Aoshi abre su inconfundible maleta y saca varias cosas, viejas por lo que se puede ver, están cubiertas de polvo pero se ve que fueron guardadas con mucho cariño

Kenshin: y bien? ¿Que son todas estas cosas?...tus libros de primaria?

Aoshi: ja ja…que chistoso, no cabeza de zanahoria, por que no las abren y averiguan que son….después de todo son para ustedes ¡

Kaoru: ¿para nosotros?, que raro, bueno vamos a ver que son ¡

Kaoru abre las cajas y ella y Kenshin sonríen gratamente al ver el contenido: son fotos de Kenshin y Kaoru en la era meiji, vestidos con sus trajes de boda, con sus amigos y en una ultima con un bebe que se puede apreciar tiene el color de cabello del samurai, así como los ojos de la mujer que lo sostiene en su regazo ¡

Kaoru: pe---pero como? ¡¿Aoshi,como conseguiste estas cosas?

Kenshin: acaso ahora te volviste arqueólogo?

Aoshi: guau Kenshin, esta mañana desayunaste ''payaso'' verdad?,pero bueno no estoy aquí por eso, la verdad es que estas cosas fueron guardadas por el Kenshin y la Kaoru de la era meiji….las guardaron para ustedes, para que supieran que terminaron juntos, que todo valió la pena y hasta tuvieron familia¡

Kenshin: y tu como lo sabes?

Aoshi: por que soy un genio……y el Aoshi del pasado me lo dijo en un sueño ¡

Kenshin: ya lo sabia, era demasiado bueno para que lo hubieras hecho solo…..eres un inútil ¡

Aoshi: ¿inútil? ¿Inútil yo?..Como te atreves pedazo de…

Kaoru: Aoshi…….

Aoshi: he….

Kaoru: muchas gracias, si vuelves a hablar con tu antepasado agradécele de nuestra parte ¿si?

Aoshi: s-si...claro….este...bueno…yo…me tengo que ir…pero

Mientras Aoshi decía o balbuceaba, Kenshin lo iba sacando del departamento, hasta literalmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Kenshin: asi que después de todo se casaron…se ven muy felices ¿no crees?

Kaoru: si….y sabes, su bebe es lindo también, se parece muchísimo a el¡¡

Kenshin: bha, estoy seguro que cuando tengamos a nuestro primer hijo ser mas bonito aun…claro por que yo soy mas lindo…… ¿verdad?

Kaoru: mmmmmm, dejame pensarlo….tenemos 9 meses para averiguarlo ¡

Kenshin: 9 meses? ¿Y por que 9 meses?

Kaoru lo miro con esa mirada que solo puede tener una mujer cuando lleva en su vientre una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ella.

Kenshin: Kao…..kaoru…tu…tu estas….y yo…yo también…los 2 estamos….??

Kaoru tomo el rostro de Kenshin entre sus manos y dijo suavemente:

Kaoru: Kenshin….tu y yo…vamos a ser padres ¡

Kenshin:¡¡¡padres…vamos a ser PADRES¡¡¡¡Kaoru mi vida….vamos a ser padres¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin beso y abrazo y bailo con Kaoru mientras en la mesa una pareja retratada con su pequeño hijo los miran sonrientes sabiendo que no importa la época, ni los años que tarden en reencontarce,la vida siempre los unirá y repetirán ese sueño llamado amor¡

Fin.

Pues bien eso es todo, quiero darles las gracias a:

Sayuri: que bueno que te gusto y que eres alguien con imaginación te agradezco que tomaras el tiempo para leer mi fic y en realidad, creeme que tampoco me paseo por esos lugares escabrosos (las criticas) y como vez aquí termina la historia pero te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios y gracias de nuevo ¡

nere :pues bien e aquí el final, espero que te guste y gracias por haber dejado un ''reviu''

Para mi humilde historia (espero que no te decepcione)

kaory1: como puedes leer, sucedió y vimos un buen final (eso digo yo jejejeje) espero que te guste el final a ti también, gracias por haberme leído¡¡

Kisa-chan-sohma: como veras trate de poner mas descriptivos los lugares, pero de veras cuesta un buen hacerlo (te admiro mucho por que, si que eres descriptiva niña, espero algún día poder relatar así mis historias futuras, tratare)...muchisismas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguirme hasta aquí, espero que te guste el final de mi loka histeria...digo historia¡¡

marcela:muchisimas gracias,que bueno que te gusto el aoshi (21) ,espero haber hecho un buen trabajo para quitarles lo ñoños a k y k de la era meiji y tienes razón¡¡¡viva el humor pícaro de los mexicanos¡¡¡¡

Astarot: como dijo un sabio que no era sabio, pero que le quedo bien: OK¡¡

Athena Kaoru Himura:tienes toda la razón, al que le guste pus que bueno y al que no…pues que pena me da,jajajjajaja gracias por tu ''reviu''¡¡

Mei fanel:muchas gracias de nuevo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eres un amor de veras¡¡¡

Yine:gracias y sobre por que el carácter de aoshi en el siglo 21,es que de por si es lindo..con un carácter mas espontaneo seria un hombre perfecto ¿o no?,a mi tambien me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen aoshi y kaoru pero me gusta mas ken jejejeje y que bueno que vuelves por aquí y que me hicieras el favor de leer mi historia,muchisimas gracias¡¡¡y cuando se te ocurra algo animate y escribelo ,yo lo leeria con gusto¡¡

Gabyhyatt:espero que te guste el final ¿ok?

Freyja Blue:SORRYYYYYYYYYY por you nick,quiero decirte que no son caritas,solo que al poner los parentesi´s junto a los 2 puntos se forman,no sabia que esto las molestara tanto.y que bueno que comenten mi fic sigan haciendolo,gracias¡¡

ahora bien, como es el último capi y esta….chava llamada CandY (con y griega).pa que no se enoje la biliosa le contesto al último:

Candy002:

Primero: yo te respondo en el capitulo, por que fue en un capitulo donde dejaste tu critica, y si me vas a reportar por eso, adelante.es tu bronca no la MIA.

Segundo: aplaudete sola, CANDY002…..hay perdón es Candy002.(aunque si necesitas mas manos yo te eyudo..clap¡clap¡clap)¡

Tercero: tambien te puedo pasar a ti por mi arco del triunfo, si gustas…pásale jajajjaa

Sabes que…si voy a seguir haciendo lo que se me ''hinche'' la gana… ¿así o te ahorro mas tiempo?

Tienes razón…no te atrevas a ver algo relacionado con rk, no queremos escoria así ensuciando nuestra muy amada serie (shu-shu) (para que entiendas quiere decir fuera-fuera)

A mi también me importa un cuerno de donde seas tu y si no te gusta mis ''regionalismos'', pues que pena….i´m sorry for you ¡

Y ahora una ultima cosa: si tanto te molesto mi forma de escribir, mí historia y todo lo concerniente a mí, sabes que…

Búscate un árbol, subete.cuelgate y MADURA.,

No te gustan mis ''regionalismos'.Cómprate un mapa y ubícate

Y ya si no puedes te invito a que hagas lo siguiente para no leer mis aberraciones:

Tápate un ojo, tápate el otro y NADA QUE VER ¿OK?

Y así sin mas que decirle a alguien que fue un fastidio y una grosera, me despido de todas mis amigas agradeciéndoles enormemente que me dieran la oportunidad de publicar mi fic y mas aun de dejarme sus comentarios capitulo tras capitulo, si no me ''vetan'' de la pagina por culpa de la señorita candy002,que me va a reportar creo, por aquí nos veremos de nuevo, no saben lo feliz que soy al ver que junte muchos ''revius'' con mi primera historia,en verdad solo puedo decir GRACIAS a todas y les dejo un súper saludo y muchos besos con sabor a Kenshin,Sanosuke,Aoshi y el ''dulce'' que mas les guste

ADIOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡

(Es solo un hasta pronto, por ahí dejare yo misma ''revius''en sus historias también ¿ok?)


End file.
